The Right Thing
by theonlyxception
Summary: "Julie, if that's you-" I was fully ready to give out a punishment as the door flew open and I was met by Tyra Collette standing right there on my patio. "Tyra? It's eleven-thirty at night. What are you doing here?" Alternate version to 2x1 "Last Days of Summer"


As I woke up with a start, my gaze instantly traveled to where Gracie was still peacefully snoozing in her bassinet beside me. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was fast asleep and prayed she would stay that way for just a little longer as my eyes grew heavy again. However, that moment was shortlived when my tired mind registered someone frantically knocking at my door.

I groaned, my mind suddenly spinning with infinite possibilies as I stared at the ceiling before heaving myself up off the couch. What if it was the police and Julie had been in a car accident? What if it was about Eric and something had happened at work and he was now in the hospital? Or maybe Julie just forgot her keys, and was pressing to get inside, even though that would mean getting caught past curfew.

"Julie, if that's you-" I was fully ready to give out a punishment as the door flew open and I was met by Tyra Collette standing right there on my patio. "Tyra? It's eleven-thirty at night. What are you doing here?"

"He came back and I didn't know where else to go." She announced upon seeing me standing there at the door. I took in her dishelved look and her eyes wildly darting towards the darkness, instantly knowing something wasn't right. She looked spooked, and after all the things that had happened to her lately, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Who came back, honey?"

"The guy who nearly raped me. He came back." Her body was shaking just at the menton of him, and I found myself gazing around the front yard as I ushered her into the house.

"Come here." As I locked the door behind us, I put my arm around her shoulder and led her over to couch where she buried her head in her hands and burst into tears. I stayed silent, allowing her the time to express all her emotions before posing the next question to her. "Tyra, what happened tonight?"

"He came back." She let out a shaky breath as she stared up at the ceiling. "And if it weren't for Landry, I would probably be sitting in a hospital bed right now."

"Landry was with you when all this happened?"

"Yeah." Her voice grew quiet, like she was doubting if she should have told me that little bit of information. "He went in to get snacks and that's when-" She paused abruptly as a new wave of tears flowed down her cheeks as she recalled her assault. "I saw him in the parking lot."

"Did you call the police?"

"When he was attacking Landry, I was screaming at him, begging him to stop. When he wouldn't that's when I ran into the store and told the guy behind the counter to call the police."

"That's good." I tried to reassure her as I reached for her hand. If anything, I could offer her comfort and I could see that's what she needed the most right now. "You did the right thing."

"Did I? Because it doesn't feel like I did the right thing."

"You did do the right thing." I made sure to look her in the eye so she knew that what she had done was not a mistake. "And I'm proud of you for having the courage to stand up for yourself and for Landry. Neither of you are responsible for the actions of his stupidity."

"After we gave our statements, Landry called his dad to take him to the ER. I think he's going to be okay, but I'm not sure his dad will want me hanging out with him after this."

"Did he ever want you hanging out with him?"

"No." 'Tyra wiped at her cheeks as she cracked a smile for the first time that night."No, he didn't. I'm pretty sure tonight's events didn't help."

"Yeah." Absently, I brushed some lose hair behind my ear. "Tyra?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you have anyone at your house right now?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when I added, "Besides you?"

"My mom is out of town with her friends."

"What about your sister?"

"Actually, I have no idea where she is right now."

"Okay." I came to the conclusion that I was either crazy or had lost my mind, but I knew I wasn't going to leave her alone tonight after what she had been through. "You can stay here for the night, because I am not letting you go back to an empty house after what you've just been through."

"You're going to let me stay here?"

"Call me crazy. Yes, I'm going to let you stay here. Only because I don't feel right about leaving you alone in an empty house."

"Thanks, I guess." Tyra stated unsurely. "I know I haven't always been the easiest to deal with, but I want you know that I'm trying."

"I know you are." Reaching for her hand, I patted it gently as I stood up from the couch. "I'll go get you a blanket and pillow, and then we should both try and get some sleep."

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for taking care of me, even when I don't deserve it."

"I will always be here for you, Tyra. Even if you don't want me to be."

"I know. Thank you."


End file.
